Enter: The Weasley Twins
by Katuriin
Summary: George loses someone very important to him in the fight for Hogwarts- his own twin.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER- INCLUDING THE LOVELY TWINS. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. **

This is my first fan fiction. I had accounts on this site in the past but I prefer not to disclose the names because it's quite embarrassing to see my old writing.

A friend of mine from Gaia, mjatwalsh, helped me with parts of this, and I thank her. (:

For now, this is a one-shot. I can not find anything I want to add to this, though I do have the feeling of it being incomplete.

Enjoy. Read and review, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter: The Weasley Twins<strong>

The twins stood on a ledge overlooking the grounds and the war below them. "You alright, Freddie?" George asked with a small smirk, gently elbowing his twin.

Fred looked back with a scared smile and nodded. "Yeah."

George smiled back, "Me too…"

But, they both knew, it was a lie.

**Enter: George Weasley**

George slowly made his way through the ocean of dead and injured, being careful as to not step on any of them. It pained him to see all of this death- the death of people he knew, the death of people he didn't know.

He then looked forward and saw a crowd of gingers crying. _His _gingers. His heart jumped into his throat; causing him to hold his breath. This could only mean one thing- someone they knew died. He tried to take survey of the crying gingers. He saw his mother (thank goodness), her head buried in his father's shoulder, holding onto his clothing for dear life. He saw Percy standing slightly off-side, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. As he got closer, he saw Bill and Charlie, standing together, talking softly, both looking upset and disgruntled. Ron..? Where was Ron? But, as soon as the thought had formed itself, he saw the youngest male Weasley being embraced by his sister, both now in tears.

By now, George felt sick to his stomach. That only left…. "Fred…" he whispered to his family, "W-where's Fred?"

Arthur turned to his son with a grief stricken face and moved to let him into the circle, revealing his other half. Fred lay on the ground, his non- seeing eyes now glazed over. His face was pale with death.

George's knees became weak and he collapsed to the ground beside his twin. "Fred…." His heart hurt, it ached for the innocent. Lungs stinging as he struggled to pull the evening air into his own lungs. Burying his face into the bloodstained shirt of his twin, George sobbed, a knife in his heart. All reason for living melted out of George. He didn't want to be on this world without Fred. He knew that there were people surrounding him, but his whole world revolved around that of the other red headed boy. Lifeless and limp on the cement. Not caring who heard, he screeched, "Why? Why Fred? Take me!" This couldn't be real. Fred was everything. His twin. His brother. His partner in crime. His _best friend._ And now… gone. Ripped from him because of this stupid war.

Molly reached forward to comfort him, but he shrugged her arm away. There was nothing that could comfort him, nothing that could make this hurt any better. His twin. Gone. Forever…

**Enter: Fred Weasley**

He had failed. Let himself die at the hands of a Death Eater. And he left behind the most important person in the world- his twin brother. George. Looking at the scene before him, he saw his own dead body on the ground. Seeing his family so distraught over him hurt.

But, what hurt the most was seeing his own twin so devastated. He wished he could comfort him- but he couldn't. He failed his brother… His bottom lip quivered slightly at the pain he was causing everyone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, seeing the deceased headmaster, Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore trained his blue eyes in upon the dead boy in the room. It hurt his heart to see a student dead. Words soft, he spoke as his eyes traveled over the other corpses of the once 'great' Hall. "We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." Dumbledore then directed his words to the living though it was obvious they could not hear, "Do not grieve for the dead. Grieve for the living."

Out from behind the old man came two younger figures"Come with us, Fred, It will all be ok,"came the voice of Lupin, Tonks at his side.

Fred whipped away a single tear, took one last glance at his brother, and followed Lupin.

**The Next Day:**

**Enter: George**

George sat on his bed, staring at his reflection. The war had been won, but at what cost? The longer he stared at his reflection, the angrier he grew. Angry at himself. At Voldemort. At everything. But, mostly, himself. He should have protected his brother. His twin. He saw his brother in his reflection, which pained him. He picked up the nearest object to him, which happened to be a paperweight that was modeled after a bludger. He tossed the paperweight at the mirror, watching it break and crumble to the floor. He could still, however, see his reflection in the broken bits of mirror. Somehow, it comforted him.

.

Somehow- unknown to him – he was able to sleep that night.

George looked around him. Where was he? It looked like the Forbidden Forest. But- how would he get there? And _why _would he even come here in the first place?

He was then distracted by footsteps nearby. The person was just a dark figure, he wasn't able to distinguish any features expect a dark robe. _I killed your brother, George Wealsey. I killed Fred Wealsey. What a weak, weak little boy. He BEGGED for my mercy as I did him in. Cried like a little baby. _

George felt anger rise inside him like never before. _**Liar! **_He yelled at the figure, raising his wand to the man, tears streaming down his cheeks. Never in his life did he think he'd use such a curse, but the words left his lips, almost as if he was under a spell. The anger and pain took over. _**Crucio! **_The pained yells of the unknown man did nothing to help the pain George felt. _**Avada Kedavra! **_George's voice rang out loudly against the forest trees as a green light erupted from his wand.

George woke, his breathing heavy and sweat pouring from his brow. George buried his face in his pillow, sobbing. Crying for his lost twin… his other half.


End file.
